


Alexa

by Quakerlass



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass
Summary: Aro gets an Alexa, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Alexa

**Author's Note:**

> All my fandoms are full of angst at the moment so i thought i'd write a cute fluffy fic for you all.
> 
> Inspired by this
> 
> https://vincturi.tumblr.com/post/190543969604/kifaya-via#notes

Aro stared at the, _thing_ , on the coffee table, the Alexa, and sneered at it, this thing spying on him in his own home. He’d only bought it because the twins had insisted and he’d already decided that an accident was going to befall it very soon. He wondered if Peter would lend him his shotgun. That would be most satisfying. But before he could take that line of thought further Peter walked in.  
“Hey Aro, I just need to change then I’ll be ready for our date,” he said dropping his jacket onto the back of a chair and walking into Aro’s bedroom carrying his bag.

Aro smiled and stood to follow Peter, not willing to miss out on watching him change, the quick flashes of skin would be very enticing even if it didn’t turn into anything else, yet. But as he stood a voice came from the cursed thing.  
“Would you like to sync your play lists?”  
Aro had no idea what that meant, he didn’t have any play lists set up. But he wanted to follow Peter and so just answered, “Yes Alexa,” and walked out.

It wasn’t until later that night, after they had returned from their date and Aro had got to see a lot more of Peter’s skin, that he realised there might be something to Alexa after all.  
Aro left his human sleeping and walked into the living room to do some paperwork. He began looking over his shelves trying to find a Mozart record to listen to while working, and said to himself, “now where did I put Mozart.”  
“Would you like to listen to a play list?” came the hated voice.  
Aro frowned, remembering Alexa’s comment from earlier.  
“What choices to I have?” he asked cautiously.  
“You have, running late for work again, pretending to work out, research, show tunes, and Aro.”  
Aro smiled, suddenly realising what had happened, or at least assuming that somehow one of Peter’s devices had synced with his Alexa.  
“I’d like to listen to Aro please,” he answered, wondering just what songs Peter had chosen to put under his name.  
He sat and listened in surprise, paperwork forgotten. He knew that Peter had some feelings for him, after all the hunter would not have slept with him if he didn’t, but he had no idea that Peter’s feelings might run deeper than just lust. After listening to the play list he began to realise Peter’s feelings might be much more. And maybe Alexa could have a stay of execution.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this paring check out vincturi on tumblr.


End file.
